


And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70

by unafraidlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I had to do it, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, The Notebook AU, im not, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unafraidlouis/pseuds/unafraidlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the notebook au</p>
            </blockquote>





	And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70

**Author's Note:**

> hi i believe this is long overdue i havent seen anyone write this au so heres to hoping i am the first if so i hope it lives up to your expectations anywho if you are reading this i love you, and thank you i appreciate it. none of this is real. i own nothing. i just love nicholas sparks also Harry and Louis so i combined them.

He fiddles with the edge of the worn out notebook clinging to it for dear life. He feels it's the only thing he has left now, and all the memories he wished were still alive. All the times sitting in the warm night just listening to music, reading poetry on his deck with his dog, going to carnivals and winning stuffed animals for his date, laughing at everything even if it doesn't make sense, or dancing in the middle of the street. It was a simpler time. A time when love was all you needed to get by. It was a good feeling knowing someone loved him just as much as he loved them. He doesn't think the world will magically be okay when it's taken 70 years to turn out this way for him, and his love. He never stopped loving him, and he still will not. He made a vow the very first day he saw him that he was the only one for him, and that he was going to keep him forever. He did just that he kept his own promise to himself. It was the hardest thing he has ever accomplished; oh boy is he glad he kept his own promise. He will forever cherish all the time he has spent with his love. It has been a long road for him, and harry but he will never give up. They were tough then, and they will be tough now. This moment in life is the time they both need each other more than ever.

He prayed that today was the day, he prays everyday it will be the day but he hope maybe just maybe today is the day. He was taken out of his thoughts with a smile on his face imagining that today is the day when the elevator dinged; he was downstairs getting something to snack on until it was time to visit. He visits with Harry everyday. He loves seeing his loves fave even though most of the time he is unaware of who he is.

" _Hello Louis, he's been waiting for you_." The lady at the reception desk says sweetly. Louis just nodded, and smiled. He makes his way to Harry’s room without a word. He has his heart on his sleeve every time he enters Harry’s floor. He knows they don't mean it. He has been coming here for so long hoping for a miracle. _Poor man thinks it's going to work_. He can see that's what they want to say, but they know it will break his heart. Breaking a broken heart is nothing he can’t handle. He has had a broken heart before.

On the inside he is excited, but with that he is also upset. being about to see Harry everyday at 4pm to closing time. If he is being honest with himself he is the happiest when he is in the presence of Harry. He makes him a better person. He remembers when he was able to see him for more than 5 hours a day. It used to be non stop. That's how he wishes it were now, over time people change, and some things don't go as planned. He rounds the corner, and into his room he isn't there, and Louis internally panics for about 2 seconds before he pops his head out the door, and asks where he is. All the nurses look at him like he is insane, and what he is doing is absurd. Little do they know this is what Harry wants. Before his condition he wrote that he wanted Louis to read their love story to him so maybe one day he would remember. he isn't one to disobey Harry so he does it. One because it makes him happy every time he reads it aloud. It’s real their love is beyond real, and reading out loud has made it even more real. He wants to scream from the highest of mountains how much he loves Harry. Maybe one day he will, and everyone will hear.

“ _hey don’t worry he is outside in the garden he wanted to be with the flower_ s.” the nurse pauses walking over to the door to let him out. “ _he says they remind him of home_.” Louis just smiles, and walks through the door still clinging to the book.

“ _thank you_.”

the nurse nods, and waves him off to hurry because he doesn't have much time now.

" _Hey stranger_ " Louis says as he comes up to the bench. " _I haven't seen you since yesterday how are you today ?_ " He just looks at Louis like he is crazy.

 

 

" _I have been waiting for you_." Harry says without turning around still staring at the flowers in the garden. For a moment Louis hopes maybe he remembers his garden at home, and how much he loved watching his sunflowers grow. Seeing him smile made the world happy. Seeing Harry smiling over his six feet sunflowers made the whole city happy. He means a lot to everyone in their town. They moved away, and made a life where when they got there they were known as the new gay ones and left known as those smiling neighbors. It took a while for people in the town to get used to them, but after they did they made them feel as though they weren't normal. They were like any other family, and that is the greatest thing anyone could have given them at their young age. acceptance.

 

" _aren't those sunflowers just beautiful_?" he pauses, and turns to Louis. " _they remind me of home_." Louis is looking at the sunflowers, and his head snaps when he hears those words come out of his mouth. maybe today is the day. He only panics a little. He doesn't want to be wearing what he is wearing if he does remember. He is beating himself up over his outfit when Harry speaks again.

 

" _i remember when i was younger my mom would grow sunflowers just for me; i loved them so much i wish i had my own sunflower garden_." he makes a huffing noise while turning the whole way around to look at Louis. Little did he know he did have a sunflower garden at their home, and it was just as beautiful as Harry's smile every time he saw it.

 

Louis gets out the diary, and instantly Harry’s face makes a smile. For a moment he just sits, and stares at him. He knows he is a stranger to him now. He also takes a moment to pray to God to give him the strength he needs. Seeing him is bringing up so many memories that make it almost impossible for him to contain his emotions. Everything with him is overwhelming, and Louis honestly can’t get enough. Even now he feels like just being with him is making him go insane. He wants to hold him, and tell Harry everything is okay. But he knows all too well that would never work considering Harry has no idea who he is. It hurts but he puts it aside to focus on Harry, and his wishes. Louis puts his glasses on with a small smile when he hears him speak. It's just a lovely sound he thinks. He misses it so much he gets emotional over it. Everything about Harry then and now makes Louis emotional. He would never change his love, and he thanks God everyday he has spent all his life with Harry by his side. He is sidetrack when he hears Harry clear his throat, speak.

" _Are you going to read to me today_ ?" He asks as though it's the oddest thing to do. Like its isnt what Louis does everyday. Always when he begins to read he wonders for a moment _today may be the day._ Deep down he knows it's mostly not true, but he's not giving up on his love just yet.

"Y _es love I am, do you remember where we left off_ ?" hes not too sure why he asked because he knows he doesn't but its worth a shot. 

  
" _No, do you_ ?" He says puzzled. Louis chuckles staring at Harry in wonder.

 

" _you're in luck i do._ "

 

" _good because we don't need two people forgetting things here_." he laughs at how witty Harry is. His jokes are not the best but they have been getting better it only took him seventy some years. Louis looks at his book, and rubs his thumbs over it. He takes a deep breathe, and turns to the page he left off. He looks at Harry one last time. They share a sweet smile, and he begins.


End file.
